Waking Up
by vespiquen8
Summary: When Anthony wakes up, he is in a world completely devoid of anything. Ianthony.


I had my good friend Lili look over this! All remaining errors are mine.

"_Anthony?! Anthonyy…? Are you there? Please answer me, Ant! Pleasee!"_

Anthony wants to respond to the anxious voice, he really does, but he can't. He can't seem to do anything right now, let alone focus on a voice that is causing an irritating buzzing in his ears. He can only seem to pay attention to the blinding pain that is spreading rapidly all over his being. The last thing he hears before he sinks unwillingly into unconsciousness is the honey-like voice saying, _"Please don't leave me.."_

When Anthony wakes up, he is in a world completely devoid of anything and slowly realizes that he is trapped with nowhere else to go. His fogged up mind quickly wakes up and takes in the situation. He quickly gets up and looks around. He doesn't seem to have any of his memories except that his name is Anthony. He wonders where he is. Is he dreaming? Anthony pinches his arm. Multiple times. Eventually, his skin is screaming a red colour along with pain and he is forced to accept that that isn't helping anything. He is utterly and completely trapped. There seems to be no way out of this maze. He will forever be utterly and completely trapped.

All around him is just white haze, directionless, with no sense of which way is what. Unable to think of anything, he starts walking randomly, hoping to come across some person or object. The white mist all around is a constant fog that won't fade away, blocking viewing from afar. Not that there would be anything to see anyway. Nonetheless, Anthony continues walking, hoping from the far heavens that there _would_ be a way out. Nevertheless, the hope isn't true in Anthony's mind, and his body is beginning to shake along with the calm he is losing. He would be forever trapped in this bottomless maze.

There is nothing to do but walk. Walk until he comes across some sort of landmark, but there are none. Just pure white spread out all around him for who knows how far. He also doesn't seem to get tired or hungry, a curse that it becomes once there is no longer anything else in his life. The sounds from all around are completely silent, the loudest sounds being his breathing, drowning in the silence deeply. Anthony hates the silence. It confirms to him that all of this is surreal, that it should no be happening, and yet, it is. This should be nothing but a dream, and yet, it isn't. Just some fucked up reality.

Soon, Anthony is tired of walking, and he sits down reluctantly, sighing with his breath still drowning in the silence. Really, what was the point? He's just going to be trapped here anyway. He is loosing his barely there grip on the little sanity he still has.

His hands are now gripped tightly in his chocolate brown hair, eyes clenched shut, seeing now darkness instead of the blinding lightness all around. What had he done to deserve this terrible fate, to wander nowhere for endless eternal time? Not being able to even remember his life or even his own personality, all of which had been wiped away with this curse. Whom had he loved? What about his family? Had he prefered milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Was he a morning person? What kind of person had he been? All of this is terrifying to Anthony, who just feels like a blank shell of a person, a nobody, uninteresting, just to be overlooked in the world.

Anthony is on the verge of falling down completely, about to break. There is no point anymore. There is no hope. Everything is lost. He is now openly crying, sobbing more like it, hunched over his legs with his arms around them. There is no one around to witness him anyway, he thinks bitterly. He can feel his own sorrow in the tears as they drip down his arms, his legs, and then the white misty ground, disappearing as soon as the water droplets land.

Anthony intends on staying crouched like this forever, as there is, as aforementioned, no more hope to save himself. He stays like that for maybe seven hours, maybe nine, despising himself when a voice interrupts his hourly depressing nonstop rant.

"_Anthony? Can you hear me? Please come back to me…!"_

Anthony instantly sits up, his back protesting as he rubs his red tear stained eyes. Was that voice just calling for him? And why now? When there has been no sound for at least a day now? Is this voice here to save him from his sins? The voice sounds very tearful, very sad and hopeful. Although Anthony could not tell if the voice was male or female, he could tell that they cared very much for him. This, in effect, starts to ignite hope inside of Anthony also. Whomever this beautiful voice belonged to; it was here to save him. Maybe there is a way out of this utterless and completely hopeless maze after all.

"_Ant? Please please! Come to me! I'm begging you!"_

With this, Anthony finally pushes himself up from the misty white ground and begins to mindlessly follow the sound of the voice he longs so much to be a part of. With that voice, he feels almost human again, not quite, because he does not remember anything, but almost so. He feels like he could almost remember, but every time it feels like he has it, it seems to slip away, remaining being locked away in his traitorous brain that won't let him access the information he needs. This frustrates Anthony, but nonetheless, he continues to follow the voice, _his_ voice, in faith that something will eventually happen.

After about two hours, Anthony is still following the desperate voice. His voice that is saying variations of all the same things with the same pleading tone. Gradually though, the lovely voice is starting to get louder and louder, not greatly so, but enough to bring joy to Anthony and give him more hope than ever before.

"_Ant, please.. I need you. Please don't leave me. I'd be devastated.."_

A bright light is now beginning to creep about his body, and Anthony welcomes the feeling, enjoying the warmth. It's the best feeling he has felt since being banished into this cruel fate for him, and he isn't about to give it up. The light just keeps getting hotter and hotter though, making Anthony uncomfortable, but he cannot seem to get away from the blinding light surrounding his body. Getting more and more burning more, Anthony now can't stand it, it feels like he is being burned live, but there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Screaming, he drops down onto his knees and tries to make the burning go away in any way, but there is nothing he can do, the burning pain mentally burning him alive will not go away. The voice had not saved him, in reality, all it had done was bring about his total destruction, his final punishment. Anthony sobs and groans as he feels the painful stabs of fire underneath his skin. As he begins to pass out, he hears the voice one last time, and thinks, 'You betrayed me…" But still, Anthony doesn't believe his own words.

"_Ant.. please! Don't leave me just yet!"_

When Anthony wakes up, he is sitting in a hospital bed, and he instantly remembers. He can hear Ian saying expressions of grief and crying pleads out. He realizes his boyfriend is clutching to his hand, and he gently squeezes back. Startled, Ian's crystal eyes snap to his own, the look of amazement, relief and happiness all etched onto his face in one stare, a look that Anthony will remember the rest of his life as Ian leans forward to kiss him.


End file.
